muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobility
thumb|300px|[[King Goshposh]] Kings reporting to the King of the Universe.]] ]] *The Alligator King *King Derwin *The Elvises call themselves "the King" *Ernie imagined himself as a king in Ernie Is King, and once played Old King Cole on Sesame Street. He also appears as a caveperson king in a sketch which was adapted into a book. *King Fred Charming *King Goodheart *King Goshposh *Grover once played the King of Siam on "Monsterpiece Theater" *Gunge, and later Philo, are hailed as the lost king of the Doozers in "Gunge the Great and Glorious" *The Hypocritic Oaf played a king on The Jim Henson Hour *Jareth, the Goblin King *Kermit the Frog as King Midas and the "Rumpelstiltskin" king in Muppet Classic Theater *Kermit as the King of Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds in a deck of playing cards *Kermit, Prince of Denmark *The King *King of 8 *The King of Id *The King of Phumph *Link Hogthrob as the King of Hearts in The Muppet Show Episode 506 *King Peter the Persnickety *King Ploobis *King Rupert the First *King Rupert the Second *The Monkey King *Pa Gorg *Rowlf as the king in the jousting scene from episode 305 of The Muppet Show Emperors ]] *Anything Monsters as First Emperor and Last Emperor on Sesame Street *The Emperor of Lilliput in Gulliver's Travels *Fozzie Bear as the Emperor in Muppet Classic Theater *Skeksis Emperor *Moo-Ing, emperor of Lactosia Queens as the Queen of Hearts.]] *Aunt Myrtle *Queen Esmerelda *Ma Gorg *Queen Peuta *Miss Piggy as Cleopatra in The Muppet Show Episode 409 *Miss Piggy as the Queen of Hearts in The Muppet Show Episode 506 *Miss Piggy as Queen Midas in Muppet Classic Theater *Piggy as the Queen of Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds in a deck of playing cards *Pearl Bailey as Queen Guenevere on The Muppet Show in Episode 305 *The Queen *The Queen of Arabia *The Queen of Phumph *Queen of 6 *Queen of Trash *Queen Quinella *The Yellow Queen from Sleeping Birdie *Pearl Bailey as Queen Guenevere in the jousting scene from episode 305 of The Muppet Show Princes as Cleopatra.]] *Junior Gorg *The Artist Formerly Known as Prince guest-starred on Muppets Tonight *Prince Arthur Charming *Prince Charming *Prince Firstly *Prince Leo in The Heartless Giant from The StoryTeller *The Prince of Phumph *Prince the Dog *Sir Robin the Brave Princesses as Princess Leia.]] as a princess on Sesame Street]] *Princess Azalia *Princess Charming in CinderElmo *Daffodil *Princess Gwendolinda *Princess Lulabelle *Princess Melora *Princess Penelope *Miss Piggy as Princess Leia from Star Wars in Episode 417 Miscellaneous Sovereigns *Dominar Rygel XVI *The Swedish Chef as the Caliph in The Muppet Show Episode 518 *The Tsar of Russia in "The Soldier and Death" Aristocracy and the Countess von Backwards.]] *Baron Purpura *Baron Von Rottweiler *Count von Count *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Countess von Backwards *The Duchess *Duke of York *Elmo as "Lord Elmo" in A New Baby in My House *Lady Holiday *Lady Two *Lord Chatterly *Lord Hog Knights *Sir Arthur Conan Rubberducque *Sir Blunderbrain *Sir David Tushingham *Sir Didymus *Ernie imagines that he is Sir Ernie in the song "Imagine That." *Sir Linit Real World Nobility *Princess Anne *Sir Bob Hope *Sir Derek Jacobi *Sir Elton John *Sir John Gielgud *Sir Michael Caine *Sir Michael Hordern *Sir Peter Ustinov *Sir Roger Moore *Sir Spike Milligan *Dame Cleo Laine *Dame Julie Andrews *Dame Shirley Bassey *Lord Lew Grade Category:Character Lists Category:Politics